


Make It Stop!

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Winter Holidays Series [35]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boredom, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disgruntled McCoy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shore Leave, Skiing, Sleigh Beggy, Snow, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, blanket cuddling, idioms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: A grumbling McCoy is in bad need of a distraction, and Spock offers to provide one.  Of course, Spock might not have understood Kirk's idiom correctly.  But Spock is determined to help McCoy any way he can to relax, even if McCoy has to get laid as Kirk suggested.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Star Trek Winter Holidays Series [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/670427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Make It Stop!

**Author's Note:**

> Like McCoy, I am through with snow for the year. But, alas, snow is not finished with any of us for awhile, it seems. So maybe an early Valentine will help all of us.

McCoy glared out the frosty window he was standing in front of and uttered something he’d growled more than once already that day, “Make it stop!” Except this time the exasperation in his voice had a little more whine to it than its usual challenge had been. 

Maybe the weather was beginning to wear even him out. Leonard McCoy is tough, but even he has his limits when it comes to dealing with Mother Nature.

Then he decided to try direct pleading to Mother Nature's boss as he glanced upward into the swirling snowflakes on the other side of the windowpane. “If You have any mercy in You at all, please, please make it stop.”

Jim Kirk glanced up from the depths of his cozy over-stuffed chair in front of the friendly fire toasting his grateful toes. “Not in my powers, Bones. Sorry. I’m good, but I’m not that good. Kinda outa my realm anyway.”

“I wasn’t talking to you.”

Kirk smirked. “Just going straight to the Head Honcho, eh? I didn’t know you had it in you. Thought you lost all of that kind of thinking about your third year of medical school.”

“At this point, I’m willing to try anything. Eight straight days of watching it snow does something to the psyche, not to mention loosening my controls over harming something, or someone, not really responsible for this mess. The fine line between being law abiding and committing out-and-out murder and mayhem is getting less distinct for me. I'm telling you right here and now, Jim, something's gonna pay for sending us all this snow.” He got a hard glint to his eyes. "Something's gonna pay hard."

“Don’t let the locals hear you saying that. From what I’m understanding, they’ve been on the dry side for a couple of years now. So they’re welcoming every inch of moisture they can get, however they can get it. And this snow mass will make for some great skiing.”

McCoy snorted. “If and when that miracle happens that we ever get to ski around here again in our lifetimes, you mean!”

“We’ve been skiing," Kirk reminded him. "For several days now.”

“Yeah! With snow swirling around us! The kind of snow that's falling from the sky-- not the kind stirred up by my skis! I want a crystal-clear day with the sky so blue it hurts to look at it. And the temperature just below freezing so that it isn’t too chilly. Just snappy enough to make everything crisp and new-feeling. The kind that makes a man feel good to be alive.” His face got a dreamy look on it as he revealed his current dream. “And the only wind is the wind I create skiing downhill faster than the sun can follow me, and the fresh powder is flying up around me like a working windmill is strung up on my ass. And me feeling, and looking, like a Mix Master gone berserk.”

“That's quite a picture you just painted."

"I've had plenty of time to think about it," he grumbled.

"Don’t want much, do you?” Kirk teased.

McCoy brought himself back out of his pipe-dream with a jolt. “Apparently.” He sighed. "But the damn falling snow won't allow it."

“I’m telling you, Bones, that’s what happens around here this time of the year in the mountains. It snows. Nothing new there. It’d be news if it didn’t snow up here. It’s the bread and butter for the folks running this ski resort. They're happy to see it.”

“But it’s been at it for days! At this rate, it’ll take a month for it to melt.”

“Yep, that’s what happens around here in the Springtime. It melts,” Kirk answered as he took a sip of hot chocolate from the earthenware mug in his hands. “And ice water runs down the sides of these mountains like it can’t stand the altitude anymore. That’s when the locals know that Spring is here to stay.”

“If that’s these people’s idea of Spring, I’d hate to see what they call Summer,” McCoy snapped.

Kirk grinned. “From what I understand, the advice is not to blink, or you’ll miss it.”

“Figures,” McCoy growled.

“Come on, Bones. It hasn’t all been bad. We’ve had some cozy sleigh rides, haven’t we?”

“Yeah.” He frowned. “In the falling snow.”

“We’ve even ice skated out on the lake.”

“Once again, in the falling snow.”

“And we’ve eaten some great meals while we’ve been here. Hearty and satisfying. Food that’s guaranteed to add an inch of blubber a week to a person's belly and backside, or the cook will figure he isn’t trying hard enough.”

McCoy nodded in fond remembrance as he gazed, unseeing, ahead. “Sure beats what we get on the Enterprise, that’s for sure.”

“And, it doesn’t matter how much it snows outside,” Kirk reminded him. “When we’re eating, we don’t have a care in the world.”

“Until we step on the bathroom scales,” McCoy reminded Kirk. “That might be a jarring experience.” He sighed. “Oh, well, I might as well quit grousing. This is a good holiday, despite the weather. And I should be more appreciative, shouldn’t I?”

“It’ll get better, Bones. You just need to compensate.”

“Well, if you find that compensation, be sure to send it my way, will you?” he asked as he slapped Kirk’s shoulder. “As for me, I think I’ll try to catch a nap and not think of sunny skies for awhile.” 

“Still having trouble sleeping?”

“Yeah. Maybe if I could just relax and enjoy myself, I could sleep better.”

“Maybe some sort of distraction would help.”

“Let me know what that will be, huh? And when and by whom? In the meanwhile, I'm outa here.” He nodded at two men who were just entering the rec room. “Gentlemen, I hope you’re having a better day than I am." When he saw the inquisitive looks on their faces, he added, "Don't even ask for my evaluation of our situation. It ain't purty.”

Montgomery Scott frowned at McCoy’s retreating figure. “What’s got himself in such a foul mood, Jim? I’ve seen happier looks on the faces of condemned people staring at the gallows.”

“Oh, he’s restless. I think if he could kill the weatherman, he’d feel better.”

Scotty’s frown deepened. “That would be a mighty drastic action to take now, wouldn’t it? The poor chap on the telly is just relating what’s going on outdoors. It's not his fault what the weather's doing.”

“Bones is hunting for a scapegoat, and the weatherman is handy. It’s gonna take something drastic like killing an innocent guy to get Bones outa his funk. He can't even sleep because of this long snowstorm that's been going on for days.” 

“I am sorry to hear that Dr. McCoy is experiencing unrest during our shore leave, Captain,” announced the man with Scotty. “Despite the adverse weather conditions, I am having a wonderful time studying the geology of the area and noting social norms of the society as demonstrated by the local inhabitants. I find it all very fascinating to observe and quite enlightening.”

“You would, Spock,” Kirk muttered as he set aside his empty cup that had held the hot chocolate. He almost sounded snide. And Spock, who was always listening for the slightest nuance from his captain, heard it. 

Spock frowned. “Captain? To what are you referring? Am I displaying negative behavior? If I am, I will correct it immediately.”

“No, no. Don't change a thing about what you're doing. Compared to McCoy, you're like a ray of sunshine on a cold winter's day," Kirk said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "At least you're doing something constructive with your time. It’s just odd that you are rolling with the punches, and McCoy isn’t.”

“I did not realize that I was acting in that manner, Captain. But is that acceptable behavior? Rolling with the punches?”

Kirk smiled. No wonder McCoy’s ire got stirred when Spock did not understand idioms. Spock thought he was being reprimanded when he really wasn't.

“It is very acceptable behavior, Mr. Spock. It just means that you're more adaptable than Dr. McCoy,” Kirk reassured him. “I just wish that he would find more things to take pleasure in doing while we're here. I think he just needs to relax more. Loosen up a little, you know? Go crazy for awhile and act a little zany.” He frowned in thought and said, almost to himself, “It almost makes me think that what he needs is to get laid.”

Kirk might have muttered his thought to himself, but the other two certainly heard him. Scotty arched an eyebrow, but did not react further. Spock, on the other hand, not only arched an eyebrow, he went further than that. He tried to find solutions.

Spock drew his hands behind his back. “Perhaps someone could help him to reach a suitable sublime level of tranquility.”

“What are you proposing, Mr. Spock? “Kirk asked, looking up with interest.

“I believe that success could be achieved simply by helping him to lie down and to relax so that he can get laid.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kirk saw Scotty blink hard as if he was trying to accept what he had just heard. Then Kirk got a slaphappy look on his face as he smiled wistfully up at Spock. “That’s generally what it takes. Someone’s gotta help someone else to relax… by laying that tense person down and helping him... to relax.”

"Precisely, Captain," Spock agreed with a great amount of satisfaction. He was always pleased when his captain found his viewpoint worthy.

Scotty drew a deep breath in through his open mouth and rolled his eyes. Otherwise, the rec room was quiet and motionless.

“The question is,” Kirk continued, not looking Scotty’s way. He didn't dare. “Who? Who would be willing to lay McCoy down and help him to relax? Who could that thoughtful person be, I wonder?”

Spock got a pleased look on his face. “I would be willing to try, Captain.”

Off to the side, Scotty sputtered. Kirk paid him no attention. He was far too interested in Spock.

“You, Mr. Spock?” Kirk questioned as if he didn’t quite believe what Spock was saying. “You would be willing to want to try to do that? To help Dr. McCoy to... get laid?”

“Yes, of course, Captain. Dr. McCoy and I are friends.”

“That’s asking a lot of friendship, Mr. Spock, don't you think?”

“I believe that he would do the same thing for me if I was tense and needing assistance in reaching a relaxed state. Yes, I am quite certain of it. He would do all he could to help me to get laid.”

Off to the side, Scotty had a sudden coughing fit. Kirk kept his attention on Spock.

“You do?” Kirk prodded.

“Oh, yes, Captain. We are quite compatible. And quite comfortable in handling each other's bodies. Whatever it takes to get laid should be no problem for either one of us to do to each other.”

Scotty’s sputtering got worse.

“That sounds like a nasty cough, Scotty,” Kirk said with a frown without taking his eyes off Spock. “You better take something for it.”

“Fine. Fine. I’m fine, Jim,” Scotty managed to gasp out. There was no way that he was leaving now. Scotty was staying even though tears of astonishment and mirth were smarting his eyes and blurring his vision. He had to see how all of this doubletalk worked out.

“In fact, I will go now and try to be of assistance to Mr. McCoy,” Spock declared as he strode with determination to the door and disappeared through it.

The rec room suddenly quieted with Spock’s departure. Then Scotty turned on Kirk and roared, “What the hell was that?!”

“I don’t know,” Kirk said with a grin. “But I’d like to be a fly on the wall in McCoy’s room in about five minutes. It might be a sight to behold when Mr. Spock tries to lay the good doctor down and help him to relax and get laid.” His grin deepened. “Especially the getting laid part.”

“Jim! For the love of mercy, man! You canna let that happen!” Indignation was burring Scotty’s speech as his eyes flashed with indignation. “Dr. McCoy will eat Spock whole and spit out his bones like an owl if Spock tries to service him!”

“I don’t know,” Kirk said with a slight smile as he thought things over. “McCoy might. And then again, he might not. He might catch onto Spock’s idea right off and have some ideas of his own to go along with it. It might work out real well for them.” He glanced at Scotty. “Who are we to interfere with something like that?”

Scotty was calming down with the thought that things might work out after all. “How will we know for certain what happens between them?”

“I figure if McCoy stops his complaining about all of the snow keeping him off the slopes, we’ll know that he’s got another way to fill his time.”

“I dinna know, Jim. He was awfully interested in getting a chance to take to the slopes on skis the way he wanted.”

Kirk looked at him patiently. “Scotty, if there’s one thing I know about Bones McCoy, it’s that he likes to get laid. Even if the other guy doesn’t really know what that all entails. McCoy will be happy to teach him. And Spock’s a fast learner. I think it all might just work out for them just fine if we just let ol' Mother Nature have her way with them.”

“But how will we know what is happening between them right now? How will we know if it all works out okay for them?”

“We’ll see if McCoy is still complaining about the never-ending snow at supper. If he is, we’ll know that Spock failed in his mission to distract him. If that happened, all of us might as well buy earplugs and use them. You know how McCoy gets when he decides to harp about a pet complaint of his.”

Scotty rolled his eyes. "Aye! Blessings on our wee Vulcan lad then! May he be valiant and prepared for the task that's been set before him!"

"I couldn't agree more," Kirk muttered and wished that he had more hot chocolate to drink. That first cup had been mighty tasty.

When McCoy answered the knock on his door, he was a little disgruntled to find Spock looking at him cheerfully and seemingly without a care. McCoy hadn’t been able to get settled enough to take his longed-for nap, so coming face-to-face with someone who was apparently satisfied with himself and the world around him was the last thing that McCoy wanted to do.

“What do you want?” he growled and hoped that Spock would take the hint and understand that McCoy did not want company and leave without need of further encouragement.

But Spock was not put off by McCoy’s unpleasantness. To Spock, it was just further indication of McCoy’s dire need to get laid so that he could relax.

“Why, to see you, of course,” Spock responded agreeably. If anyone else would have replied that way, he could have been accused of flippancy and the accusation would’ve been true. But Spock wasn’t being glib. He was being logical.

“Well, you see me, Commander. Is that enough to suit you?” McCoy shot back as he prepared to shut the door in Spock’s face.

Spock grabbed the door. “No, it is not. Especially since I came to help you,” he answered as he reacted quite unSpocklike and shoved his way inside McCoy’s room.

“Please. Come in. Make yourself at home. Especially since it seems you already have,” McCoy muttered with sarcasm.

Spock looked around. “Your accommodations look to be quite pleasant and restful.”

“And yours aren’t?!” McCoy snapped.

Spock shot him an unguarded look.

“Is that why you barged your way in here?! To see if my quarters are better than yours?!”

“No, to learn if that was why you could not rest.”

“Eh?”

“The Captain said that you were restless and needed to relax.”

“Oh, he did, eh?” Kirk and his big mouth! Now the Vulcan was on his trail! And that guy could be worse than any bloodhound when he got on a mission! And Spock was apparently on a mission to aid McCoy however he could!

“Yes. That is why I am here. To help you rid yourself of your problems.”

“Oh, it is, is it? Well, unless you’ve got a bottle of good sipping whiskey on you or you can get it to stop snowing so I can go skiing the way I want, you might as well take your good intentions and call it a day.”

“Call it a day? I did not understand what--”

“Leave! Just leave! Is that plain enough for you to understand?!”

Spock studied McCoy for a moment. “The Captain was correct. You are experiencing a lot of tension.”

“Well, on that much, the glorious James T. Kirk and I can agree! What else did the busybody Captain tell you?! Did he have any suggestions on just how you were supposed to get me to relax?!”

“In fact, he did. He advised that it would be a good thing for you to get laid.”

That stopped McCoy cold. His mouth dropped open and began to dry inside.

Now, in all the time that he had known Spock, McCoy had never thought he’d ever hear that particular phrase coming out of Spock’s mouth, especially about an intimate situation concerning himself.

It struck McCoy about as well as anyone would have supposed it would.

“He said, what?!” McCoy roared when he could finally speak again. His mouth had been unaccountably dry. "Kirk said, what?!"

“He said that he thought that it would be a good thing if you go--”

McCoy put up his hand for silence. “I heard. I heard.” He studied Spock for a moment. “And he sent you to perform that deed?”

“No,” Spock said proudly. “I volunteered.”

McCoy blinked. Then again.

McCoy studied Spock for another long minute. “Of course, you did,” he said hollowly at last. “Tell me, just how did you think you were going to accomplish your mission?”

The first shadow of hesitation came over Spock’s face. “I am not quite certain. I thought that you might lie down and try to relax. And then you could tell me what it would require from me to go further with the procedure.”

“The procedure to get me, ah, laid? By you?” His heart gave a sudden leap at that option. Could it really be possible? That Spock would... with him?

Spock beamed because McCoy was understanding so easily. “That is correct, Doctor.”

McCoy grabbed Spock’s hand. “Come on then. I think that we might be able to get this to work after all.”

"You are willing to help you to get laid?"

"Oh, yeah!"

They hadn’t gone too far with McCoy’s instructions and the carrying out of them when Spock began to suspect that more could be read into Kirk’s expression than either he or McCoy had bothered to explain to him. Spock was even beginning to suspect that Kirk’s expression was one of those pesky idioms that Earthlings used that was continually tripping Spock up with his understanding of the English language.

But by that time, though, he and McCoy were too immersed in where the urgings of their excited bodies were leading them that he decided that this was not the time or place for a discussion about grammar or even about slang. Besides, he found that he was more interested to learn more about the good doctor’s body that now lay naked and willing under his own.

"Tell me, Doctor. Are you still worried about all of the snow that we are getting?" Spock asked as he ran his raspy tongue along McCoy's exposed ribcage.

McCoy screwed his eyes closed as he felt the hot, moist trail that tongue was leaving toward his armpit. He snagged Spock's neck with the crook of his elbow and drew Spock's head up to his own. "Just as long as I can have you again, I don't care what happens to the whole damned world outside this room."

"Really?" Spock asked with the shadow of a smile on his lips. "There is a lot of world outside this room."

"And there's a lot more loving I'm wanting inside of it. And inside of me. Damn it, you teasing Vulcan!" McCoy whispered hotly as he felt Spock's tongue mouthing an erect nipple. "Don't make me beg too long!"

Spock didn't.

Kirk and Scotty didn't have to be patient very long, either. Spock’s mission must’ve been successful, because McCoy never mentioned the weather at all during supper. In fact, he did little else but gaze with worship at Spock all during the meal. Only when Spock urged him to eat did McCoy comply, and then it was just an automatic feeding. And he certainly looked relaxed and contented.

Spock looked amazingly relaxed himself. Apparently the afternoon had been a success for both of them.

After the meal, Kirk made arrangements for another sleigh ride. He handed one blanket to Spock for him and McCoy to use, because Kirk figured that would be all they would want or need.

It was. In fact, the new lovers were quite cozy with their accommodations and had little comprehension that they were on a sleigh ride. Or even that they were with other people. It was amazingly quiet from where they huddled deep inside their blanket igloo. Only an occasional giggle was heard, but more often it was just a very satisfied sigh. From two different voices.

It got a little embarrassing for everyone else in the sleigh, so Kirk tried not to glance at Scotty. They both knew what was going on between their friends and were a little envious. But at least nobody that evening had to listen to McCoy's endless ranting about their lackluster shore leave.

The other sleigh riders enjoyed all of the quiet that was suddenly theirs and didn’t seem to mind at all about the ever-present snow that continued to sift down into their faces with no sign of letting up anytime soon.

But that didn't seem to bother McCoy at all.

In fact, if he'd be asked about the snow ending now, he probably would say, "Don't make it stop!"

Because for some odd reason, he'd lost all interest in skiing and wanted to spend most of his time in his room now.

With Spock.

Getting laid.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its storylines.


End file.
